Sur le chemin
by Ewis
Summary: Theodore avait eu le choix. Vivre ou mourir. Il avait décidé de fuir, parce qu'après tout, c'était ce qu'un serpentard savait faire de mieux. Et un long périple se préparait.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;-)

_**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement !_

* * *

Voldemort avait enfin eu sa revanche. Se tenant droit, baguette en main, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à toutes ces personnes idiotes qui seraient bientôt à ses pieds, mortes ou vivantes. Le corps de Potter continuait de tressaillir et il pouvait voir dans le regard de ceux qui lui faisaient face toujours une lueur d'espoir que le gamin se relève et le _tue_.

Theodore faisait parti de ces personnes-là. La marque des ténèbres sur son bras gauche lui faisait atrocement mal depuis maintenant des heures et du sang avait même commencé à couler de celle-ci. Cela ne l'avait pas étonné. Il était un traître après tout. Il devait s'estimer heureux d'être toujours debout et presque sans blessure – mis à part l'horrible cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue – pour un mangemort qui avait refusé de se rallier à la cause de cette guerre.

Il avait toujours détesté Potter, avait même souhaité sa mort par moment, mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé que celui que l'on surnommait « le survivant » ne puisse pas triompher sur Voldemort. Les gentils prenaient toujours le dessus sur les méchants, ce n'était pas vrai ?

« Allez, relève-toi foutu crétin, murmura Pansy à ses côtés. ». Theodore lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et remarqua que son amie pleurait. Et il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas pour Potter mais pour sa propre vie, parce qu'elle était aussi foutue que lui si le balafré ne se décidait pas de se lever. Ils étaient des mangemorts qui avaient préféré se cacher tout le long de la bataille en priant pour ne pas se faire avoir. Lâches.

Potter venait de lâcher son dernier souffle et comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien mort, un des Carrow lui donna un violent coup de pied au visage. Theodore entendit quelqu'un renifler bruyamment derrière lui. Sûrement une des groupies de Potter, pensa-t-il avec dégoût. La situation n'avait rien de drôle et il trouvait encore le moyen de se moquer. Il lui restait au moins cela...

« Theo, Theo, Theo... »

Celui-ci se tourna vers Pansy dont les yeux écarquillés lui donnait vaguement l'air d'une folle. Elle lui demanda ce qu'ils devaient faire, comme si lui-même en avait la moindre idée. Il lui prit le poignet et suivit le mouvement de ce qui étaient autrefois ses camarades de classe mais qui n'étaient maintenant, tout comme eux, rien d'autre que des animaux à chasser.

Les deux serpentards arrivèrent dans leur dortoir où d'autres élèves se trouvaient déjà, certains courant dans tous les sens, paniqués et d'autres faisant attention avec un grand calme à chacun de leur geste comme pour ne pas commettre d'erreur.

« Prends un sac, mets des affaires utiles dedans et on se casse, ordonna Theodore à la brune qui se tenait à ses côtés. »

Pansy se mit à courir dans les escaliers et se baissa presque machinalement lorsqu'elle entendit une explosion près de la salle commune. Elle se tourna vers Theodore qui était toujours debout, au milieu de la pièce et l'appela. Il se daigna enfin de la regarder et elle hurla, se donnant presque l'air hystérique (mais qui ne le semblait pas à cet instant-même?) :

« Dépêche-toi ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, un sac sur les épaules et baguette en main, les deux serpentards courraient dans les couloirs, essayant d'éviter chaque sort jeté contre eux. Merlin merci, ils arrivèrent sains et saufs dans une zone un peu à l'écart de l'école où ils pouvaient enfin transplanés. Theodore n'hésita aucunement sur leur prochain lieu et quelques secondes plus tard, voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient devant une grande bâtisse en brique rouge entouré d'autres maisons dans le même genre.

Ils étaient seuls sur la route et prirent le temps de reprendre leur souffle, s'assurant que l'un et l'autre n'avaient pas été gravement touchés. Quelques blessures par-ci, par-là mais rien de bien sérieux qui pouvait mettre leur vie en danger.

« Il ne nous laissera pas entrer, dit Pansy en se pinçant la lèvre nerveusement, tu le sais bien.

- Il ne pourra pas rester cloîtré ici pour toujours. Les autres viendront. Ils seront partout, Pansy, _partout_, putain_. »_

Theodore avait envie de la frapper pour avoir supposé sa peur à voix haute. Son amie voulait sûrement faire pareil, mais ce n'était surtout pas le moment de se laisser aller à la colère. Ils devaient réfléchir et trouver une solution pour entrer sans que cela ne se finisse en bain de sang.

« Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas-

- Tais-toi. Personne ne veut mourir, répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton sec.

- J'ai l'impression de devenir fou, avoua Theodore.

- Tu auras tout le temps de devenir fou si on survit à cette merde, mais pour l'instant nous allons faire ce que nous savons faire de mieux. Nous allons ruser. »

Pansy avait cet air malin, presque dément, sur le visage qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle regardait sa propre marque des ténèbres et sourit en approchant sa baguette de celle-ci. Theodore voulut l'en empêcher mais se tût lorsqu'elle prononça ses quelques mots :

« Blaise Zabini est ici, et entouré de deux adorables traîtres. Bonne route jusqu'à nous. »

**.**

Lorsqu'on donna quelques coups contre sa porte, Blaise hésita à transplaner. Mais il ne devait pas perdre son calme, pas tout de suite. Après tout, il était plutôt bien caché et il n'était pas le premier chez qui les mangemorts penseraient à se ruer. Normalement.

Lentement, la main où se trouvait sa baguette tendue devant lui, il avança jusqu'à la porte et posa son autre main de libre sur la poignée. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière vers le parchemin qui se trouvait sur sa table où était inscrit tout juste quatre mots de l'écriture de Draco Malfoy « La guerre est déclarée. ». Ni plus, ni moins. Il en avait alors conclu que Voldemort avait gagné. Et même s'il avait toujours proclamé sa neutralité dans cette guerre, cette nouvelle ne l'avait pas arrangé.

Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution et tenta presque aussitôt de la refermer lorsqu'il vit les deux personnes qui se tenaient devant lui, excepté que Parkinson avait senti le coup venir et l'avait empêché de la lui claquer au nez.

« Qu'est-ce que vous-

Pas le temps de parler, Zabini, le coupa Parkinson en souriant. Je viens de contacter les mangemorts en leur disant que nous étions ici, avec toi et si tu ne te décides pas de nous aider, alors tu mourras. Avec nous, qui plus est. Pas fameux-fameux comme fin, hum ? »

Blaise resta silencieux, interloqué par ce que venait de lui dire sa camarade. Il savait qu'elle disait la vérité, parce que c'était une des seules qualités (même si parfois cela pouvait devenir un défaut) de cette cruche de Parkinson. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, et elle le lui rendait tellement bien à cet instant-même.

« Tic-tac. L'heure tourne, Zabini, susurra-t-elle. Je te conseille de prendre un sac et de nous amener dans un de tes endroits secrets. Et n'essaye pas de transplaner, un sort t'en empêchera et ce serait vraiment fâcheux pour toi. »

Les yeux noirs du métis se posèrent sur le garçon qui l'accompagnait, Theodore Nott. Ils n'avaient jamais été de grands amis mais c'était le seul dans le dortoir qui ne lui avait jamais tapé sur les nerfs. Peut-être parce qu'il ne parlait presque jamais, ou lorsqu'il le faisait ce n'était pas inutilement.

« Dans-

- Zabini, vas-y... S'il te plaît. »

Cette fois-ci, c'était Nott qui l'avait empêché de continuer sa phrase. A croire que c'était une maladie chez les deux mangemorts... Il décida toute fois d'obéir, peut-être parce que l'autre avait mis la forme avec son « s'il te plaît » et aussi parce qu'il savait que les mangemorts n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à arriver. Et il n'était pas encore prêt à mourir, oh non.

Il courait dans toute sa maison, son sac à la main, cherchant ce qui était le plus utile mais tout lui paraissait avoir de l'utilité ici. Bordel, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui que les deux autres aient décidé de prendre avec eux dans leur fuite ? « _Parce que je suis peut-être le plus intelligent mais toi tu es le plus malin._ ». Il entendait presque Nott prononcer cette phrase.

Blaise rejoignit Parkinson et Nott qui étaient déjà dans le salon, prêts à partir. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre de temps et prit leurs poignets dans ses mains pendant que la seule fille du groupe leva le sort anti-transplanage. La seconde d'après, ils se trouvaient dans une forêt.

« J'espère que c'est une blague, et je tiens à préciser qu'elle n'est en rien drôle ! Cria presque Parkinson en se tournant vers le métis. C'est le premier endroit que les mangemorts vont chercher et toi... Oh Merlin !

- Baisse d'un ton, je suis presque sûr que c'est ici, répliqua Blaise. »

Il était certain de ne pas s'être trompé d'endroit et alluma sa baguette pour observer ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Des arbres, encore des arbres et toujours des arbres.

« Vois-tu, ce qui est bien quand on n'a rien à se reprocher, Parkinson, c'est qu'on peut se mettre les gentils dans la poche quoi qu'il se passe. »

Blaise ordonna aux deux autres de ranger leur baguette et rangea ensuite la sienne avant de crier :

« C'est Blaise Zabini. Je ne suis pas un mangemort même si je suis un serpentard mais je pense que ce n'est pas le moment pour vous de vous fier aux stéréotypes vu que le plus important c'est de chercher des survivants mais surtout des alliés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il s'empêcha de sourire lorsqu'il vit Londubat s'avancer vers eux. Non pas parce qu'il était content de le voir, mais parce qu'il était préférable que ce soit lui plutôt qu'un autre qui vienne les « accueillir ».

« Alors vous l'avez vraiment fait, votre camp de réfugiés ? Demanda Blaise avec une curiosité évidente.

- Harry avait approuvé l'idée, à croire qu'il savait que tout cela tournerait mal, répondit celui qui portait autrefois les couleurs rouge et or.

- Est-ce que je suis la bienvenue ou mon cadavre doit-il repasser sonner plus tard ?

- Zabini, tu n'avais pas été la bienvenue, je ne t'aurai pas personnellement parlé de cette idée. Par contre les deux mangemorts à côté... »

Sans une once d'hésitation, Theodore lança sa baguette aux pieds de Neville, bientôt imité par Pansy. Tous les deux n'avaient plus le droit de vouloir garder un semblant de fierté. Ils étaient des mangemorts et le resteraient aux yeux des autres s'ils ne prouvaient pas que dans cette guerre, ils n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec le mage noir.

« Je ne veux pas interrompre les festivités, résonna une voix masculine derrière leurs dos, mais j'ai aussi tout mon droit de s'opposer à ce qu'_ils _viennent. »

Theodore ferma les yeux lorsqu'il reconnût cette voix. Les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :-)

**Tyna :** Déjà merci pour la review et rien n'est prévu à ce niveau là pour l'instant ;)

_**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, encore & toujours_

* * *

Theodore hésitait vraiment à se retourner parce que cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Aller chez Zabini était la première idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit en pensant qu'elle pouvait être bonne parce que le métis avait la capacité de se sortir de toute situation avec une agilité hors du commun mais il commençait à croire qu'au final, c'était plutôt un mauvais plan. Il les avait amené, après les mangemorts, chez le second groupe de personnes qui voulait le plus leur mort : les gentils petits amis du balafré.

« Oh merde, entendit-il Blaise murmurer, ça sent pas bon pour vous. »

Le mangemort jeta un bref coup d'œil à Pansy qui, pour toute réponse, se contenta de hausser les épaules puis se tourna pour faire face au meilleur ami du survivant-pas-trop-survivant : Ron Weasley. Les choses se compliquaient mais il était presque certain que sa camarade de fuite et lui-même pouvaient s'en sortir sans finir découpés en morceau parce que l'autre les menaçait non pas de sa baguette mais avec un objet inconnu qui n'avait pas l'air très dangereux.

« Si tu comptes tirer, commença Blaise avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur (il était pourtant presque certain qu'embobiner Weasley n'était pas aussi simple qu'il le pensait, surtout à ce moment-là), préviens-moi que je me décale. Parce que je suis presque certain que même ce genre de pistolet est interdit aux États-Unis. »

Blaise devait penser à faire un tour sur la tombe d'un de ses nombreux beaux-pères qui était passionné des armes moldues pour le remercier de savoir les reconnaître et de ne pas avoir la même tête que les deux mangemorts qui se trouvaient à ses côtés : ils avaient l'air indifférent à ce que tenait Weasley dans la main alors que, vu le modèle, l'arme pouvait leur enlever la moitié du crâne en une fraction de seconde. Il se demandait d'ailleurs où il pouvait se l'avoir procuré... Question à demander plus tard, lorsque la situation sera calmée.

« Vous avez toujours haï Harry et maintenant vous venez ici, comme si de rien n'était en espérant qu'on va vous aider à vous cacher ? Cracha Ron, les mains tremblantes sur l'arme.

- Nous n'avons jamais demandé..., commença Pansy mais l'ancien gryffondor la coupa sèchement.

- Ferme-là, Parkinson et rappelle-toi le jour où tu l'as dénoncé sans aucun scrupule. »

Theodore observa son amie qui gardait les poings serrés et se pinçait la lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte de sang tombe sur son menton. Elle était énervée et pourtant, elle faisait tout pour ne pas faire de faux pas. Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament mais elle avait bien compris qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas quelques temps.

« Nous n'avons tué aucun d'entre vous, dit le mangemort le plus calmement possible. Nous ne sommes pas ici en espérant trouver un endroit où se cacher, nous voulons simplement aider. »

Weasley ricana. Il n'en croyait pas un mot mais Theodore lui-même n'y croyait pas. Ils ne venaient pas pour aider, ils venaient pour fuir et se mettre à l'abri des autres mangemorts qui ne demandaient qu'à avoir leurs cadavres à leurs pieds.

« Dis la vérité pour une fois, Nott, l'encouragea presque Weasley. Allez, raconte-moi.

- D'accord. Nous détestons Potter et nous le détesterons toujours. Je suis devenu mangemort parce que j'en avais envie en sachant dans quoi je m'engageais mais qui es-tu, toi, pour me blâmer ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si tu étais né dans une famille de mangemort ? Hum ? Personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir.

- Pourquoi avoir fuis lors de la bataille ?

- Comme si ce n'était pas évident, souffla Theodore en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous avons eu peur, comme certains d'entre vous.

- Pourquoi venir ici ? »

L'ancien serpent passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il commençait à perdre patience et à perdre ses mots, tout ce que désirait Weasley depuis le début de la conversation.

« Nous pouvons être utile contre les mangemorts, ajouta Pansy dont la voix était devenue soudain plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumé. Nous avons pratiqué la magie noire, nous connaissons les remèdes contre les sorts qu'ils lancent et je suis presque certaine qu'il y a de nombreux blessés ici.

- Pourquoi venir ici ? Répéta Weasley en ignorant totalement la jeune fille.

- Pour fuir, répondit Theodore. Ça te va ? »

**.**

Les mains attachées dans leurs dos, Londubat amena les deux mangemorts dans une tente où un garçon aux cheveux blonds ondulés les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il leur tendit la main et se présenta :

« Je m'appelle Justin Finch-Fletchley. Vous êtes bien les deux qui doivent m'aider pour soigner les blessés ?

- Oui c'est bien eux, répondit Neville. Mais actuellement, ils ne peuvent pas te serrer la main.

- Effectivement, remarqua Justin en haussant un sourcil. Comment vont-ils faire pour m'aider alors ?

- Ils te disent les ingrédients qu'il faut pour les potions et tu les essayes sur eux pour voir s'il y a des effets secondaires avant de les faire boire aux autres.

- Super, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des cobayes pour mes potions ! »

L'enthousiasme de Justin n'était clairement pas partagé et Londubat laissa les trois anciens camarades seuls.

« Je tiens à le dire tout de suite, je suis meilleure en sortilège qu'en potion pour la magie noire, annonça Parkinson. Donc pour les blessures trop graves qui demandent des potions, je préfère m'abstenir. Theo est meilleur que moi sur ce coup-là.

- Pas de problème. Mais il n'y a qu'une seule personne dont je n'ai pas réussi à stabiliser l'état, expliqua Justin dont le sourire s'évapora aussitôt. Je l'ai mis dans une autre tente sur laquelle j'ai jeté un silencio parce qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas de hurler et cela devenait insupportable pour tout le monde. Tu voudras bien venir avec moi le voir, Theodore ? »

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit son prénom sortir de la bouche de l'autre garçon. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce que les gens l'appellent par son prénom, surtout celux qui le méprisaient. Mais Justin ne semblait pas les détester, ni lui, ni Pansy et c'était plutôt étrange. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là, mais après les dernières heures qu'ils venaient de traverser cela lui paraissait... totalement dément. Il hocha tout de même la tête pour montrer son accord. Comme si j'avais le choix, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

**.**

Theodore n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé dans cette tente à analyser les blessures des personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur et à lister les ingrédients nécessaires pour les potions. Il devait avouer que Justin avait fait du bon boulot pour l'instant et c'était plutôt étonnant parce qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir été en potion avec lui cette année.

Il n'avait maintenant qu'une seule envie : dormir. Mais être occupé l'avait empêché de penser à cette peur qui le bouffait de plus en plus alors que cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'il était officiellement en fuite. Il ne préférait même pas imaginer s'il survivait quelques jours de plus dans quel état il pouvait être.

Heureusement pour lui, Justin n'en avait pas fini et l'amena voir le fameux patient. Et lorsqu'il fit à peine un pas dans la tente, Theodore comprit rien qu'aux hurlements ce qui n'allait pas. Il s'avança et remarqua le drap recouvert de sang que l'autre garçon nettoya d'un coup de baguette avec un regard désolé.

« J'essaye de le nettoyer le plus souvent possible, mais ça ne s'arrête pas, murmura Justin. C'est mon meilleur ami. Zacharias Smith.

- L'emmerdeur de poufsouffle ? Rétorqua machinalement Theodore sans faire attention à ses mots.

- Oui, exactement. »

Le mangemort s'approcha un peu plus près et demanda à Justin de relever le drap jusqu'aux hanches de Smith. De nombreuses taillades recouvraient son corps et d'autres ne cessaient de s'ouvrir d'avantage, sans s'arrêter de saigner. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, mais l'expression du visage de souffrant était bien pire à regarder.

C'était comme si Smith luttait contre la mort et la folie. Theodore avait déjà vu des personnes recevoir ce puissant sortilège de magie noire et parallèlement, une seule de ces personnes avait survécu miraculeusement.

Il expliqua alors à Justin qu'une guérison totale pouvait prendre des semaines et que l'état de son ami pouvait sembler s'améliorer mais cela n'annonçait pas pour autant qu'il allait survivre. Seulement, cela nécessitait des potions mais aussi des sortilèges dont seuls ceux qui pratiquent la magie noire peuvent lancer sans faire plus de dégâts.

« J'ai donc besoin de mes mains de libre et d'une baguette si tu veux espérer pouvoir le sauver, dit le brun.

- Donc soit je prend le risque de te faire confiance, soit je prend le risque de voir mon meilleur ami mourir ?

- Tu as oublié que tu peux aussi prendre le risque de me faire confiance ET prendre aussi le risque de voir ton meilleur ami mourir. »

Theodore se retint difficilement de sourire lorsque Justin retira la corde qui liait ses mains entre elles et qu'ensuite, il lui tendit sa baguette sans aucune once d'hésitation. C'était un peu trop facile pour lui et il se demandait comment pouvait-on être assez bête pour faire confiance à un mangemort, qui plus est un mangemort que l'on avait rencontré à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Tant pis, c'était la décision de Justin Finch-Fletchley.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola,

Je suis contente parce que j'ai dépassé le cap des trois premiers chapitres (qui sont les pires à écrire pour moi parce que j'ai toujours envie de me taper la tête contre un mur après quand je vois le résultat). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :D

J'ai souvent confondu "position" et "potion" (OUI BON HEIN) dans ce chapitre mais je pense les avoir tous enlevé mais si un "position" apparaît, merci de me le dire...

_**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient _

* * *

Justin avait beau être plus petit que lui, Theodore ne se sentait pas en position de force. L'autre garçon lui tenait son poignet où se trouvait la baguette qu'il venait fraîchement d'acquérir et son autre main était serrée autour de son cou, le menaçant de ne pas le lâcher s'il pensait ne serait-ce qu'une fois à partir sans l'aider.

« Je te promet que si tu ne me tues pas maintenant, je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas, jura l'ancien serpent dont le visage prenait une teinte livide. »

Il tenta vainement de se débattre mais Justin n'était pas décidé à le lâcher, pas temps qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait. Qui avait osé dire que les poufsouffles étaient d'adorables petits niais incapables de faire du mal à quelqu'un ? Il l'avait dit, auparavant, et il commençait sérieusement à le regretter.

Lorsque Theodore sentit Justin resserrer ses doigts autour de son cou, il s'écria d'une voix étranglée :

« Ok, c'est bon, c'est bon ! »

Le blond le lâcha, le menaçant toute fois de son autre baguette qu'il avait caché dans sa veste. Theodore prit quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration et lui lança un regard noir qu'il ignora superbement. Il n'avait pas le temps de perdre son temps à se battre avec Nott, la vie de son meilleur ami était en danger.

« Je soignerai Smith, mais je veux quelque chose en échange, annonça Theodore. »

Celui-ci avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et fronçait les sourcils, lui donnant un air que Justin qualifierait de... comique.

« Tu penses être en position de me demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr. Je pourrai lancer un autre sort à Smith et je t'assure que tu ne veux pas savoir lequel...

- Et après, tu dis que c'est lui l'emmerdeur, soupira l'ancien poufsouffle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je sauve la vie de Smith et tu m'aides à me barrer d'ici. Seul, s'empressa d'ajouter Nott.

- Tu comptes abandonner Parkinson ?

- J'ai mes raisons. »

**.**

Couché dans l'herbe et emmitouflé dans sa veste noire, Theodore chassa l'araignée qui s'amusait à grimper sur son bras avant d'observer son amie qui dormait profondément à ses côtés. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient ici, trois jours qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil et cela se ressentait sur son état. Il n'aimait pas la nuit parce que c'était pendant ces moments-là qu'il n'était pas occupé et qu'il pouvait alors penser.

La nuit dernière, il avait tenté de voler le drap de Smith avec ses dents (oui, parce qu'il avait toujours les mains liées et même pour manger ce qui était tout sauf pratique) parce qu'il mourrait de froid dehors mais ce crétin de Justin l'avait vu et l'avait jeté comme un malpropre hors de la tente. Il avait alors essayé de s'introduire dans celle de Zabini mais celui-ci l'avait aussi expédié à l'aide d'un expelliarmus.

Deux par deux, des anciens camarades à lui montaient la garde mais lorsqu'il essayait de leur parler histoire de s'occuper un peu, ils l'ignoraient superbement. Il avait la vague impression d'être un pestiféré. Mais merde, il pouvait être sympathique quand il le voulait. Et de très bonne compagnie (c'était moins sûr).

« Est-ce que tu fais les cauchemars toi aussi ? »

Theodore tourna son visage vers celui de Pansy qui le fixait de ses grands yeux verts effrayés. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et lui lança un regard interrogateur afin qu'elle s'explique sur ses fameux cauchemars.

« Tu-Sais-Qui est là et me dit qu'il me voit, qu'il va venir me chercher et... et... que je vais regretter ce que j'ai fait... »

Elle tremblait et se pinçait furieusement la lèvre, retenant tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Elle n'était pas encore prête à craquer, et elle n'allait pas craquer avant lui parce que Pansy avait cette force que Theodore n'avait pas.

« Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, cela ne veut rien dire.

- Je ne pense pas. C'était réel... vraiment. Tu as dormi depuis qu'on est arrivé ici ?

- Oui, mentit le mangemort, et je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar. »

Cela parût rassurer quelque peu Pansy dont les tremblements commençaient à s'apaiser. Theodore ne préférait pas s'imaginer que ces cauchemars puissent avoir une quelconque signification. Il avait assez peur pour se prendre la tête avec des choses qui n'étaient pas supposées être réelles. Mais il était un sorcier et il était entouré constamment de magie alors oui, tout pouvait être réel...

La nuit suivant, il essayait toujours de lutter contre le sommeil mais dût se laisser aller lorsque ses yeux refusèrent de s'ouvrir malgré tous ses efforts pour les maintenir ouverts. Et lorsqu'il se réveilla, quand le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, il sût qu'il ne dormirait plus jamais.

Theodore se leva avec rapidité et se dirigea vers la tente de Smith où Justin était déjà là, assis au chevet de son ami. Il trouvait cela assez pathétique à voir. Tant d'espoir lui donnait presque la nausée. En tant que mangemort, il avait appris à affronter la mort, que ce soit celles de ses proches ou la sienne. Il ricana, se trouvant assez hypocrite avec lui-même. Il avait tellement bien appris à affronter sa propre mort qu'il se retrouvait maintenant avec les personnes qu'il était censé tuer lors de la guerre. Quelle ironie.

« Je peux te laisser seul ? Lui demanda Justin lorsqu'il lui enleva la corde. Il y a de nouveaux blessés qui sont arrivés cette nuit.

- Oui, capitaine. »

Une fois seul, il s'approcha du lit de Smith et s'assit sur la chaise à ses côtés. Le blessé respirait bruyamment et son corps tressaillait par moment mais il avait cessé de hurler. Theodore ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à soigner ce genre de sortilège auparavant.

C'était, à son humble avis, le sort le plus mesquin qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il s'attaquait au corps de la victime, le tailladant de partout puis lorsqu'elle était proche de la mort, les plaies se refermaient pour entamer un processus de guérison et cela recommençait indéfiniment jusqu'à ce que la personne s'arrête de lutter pour survivre et se laisse mourir.

Theodore pouvait sauver Smith, il n'en était pas certain mais il pensait avoir ses chances. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir dans quel état, s'il survivait, l'ancien poufsouffle pouvait se retrouver surtout mentalement. Il pouvait s'en sortir sain d'esprit (quoi que, Smith n'était pas connu pour être le plus sain d'esprit de Poudlard) ou alors totalement fou.

« Tue-moi. »

Il sursauta et se pencha vers le blond pour être sûr de ne pas avoir été victime d'hallucination.

« Tue-moi, je t'en supplie, murmura Zacharias dans un souffle presque inaudible.

- Oh non, non, non, répliqua Theodore avec un sourire dément. Non, non, non. Tu es mon ticket de sortie alors tu restes vivant. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent durant de longues secondes avant que Zacharias ne se décide à détourner le regard en soupirant. Le mangemort s'attendait à l'entendre l'insulter – c'était dans sa nature – mais il n'en fit rien. Ce n'était en rien rassurant parce que Smith passait son temps à gueuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard et là, il ressemblait à une loque humaine qui n'était pas décidé à se battre pour sa propre vie. Il ne tentait même pas de rejeter Theodore lorsque celui-ci lui faisait boire des potions ou touchait ses blessures de sa baguette.

« Je suis un mangemort, dit-il en espérant le faire réagir, et un serpentard. Combo totale, hum ?

- Je m'en fous. »

Zacharias prit brusquement le poignet du brun entre ses doigts tandis que son autre main se serrait sur le drap comme s'il était à la recherche d'une quelconque attache. Et il se mit à hurler pendant que les plaies se rouvraient, ne lui ayant laissé que quelques heures de répit.

« JE DÉTESTE CA, PUTAIN ! »

Il risqua de se lever du lit mais Theodore l'arrêta presque aussitôt et le tenait fermement par les épaules pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

« LÂCHE-MOI ! »

Smith était bien plus musclé que l'ancien serpent et à force de se débattre, il réussit à se détacher de lui. Il se leva et s'écroula sur le sol mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il rampait par terre, laissant des traînées de sang derrière lui et hurlant un peu plus à chacun de ses pas.

Theodore regardait le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, la main où se trouvait la baguette tendue devant lui, interloqué. Il était pétrifié, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. S'il s'écoutait, il l'aurait tué sur le champ parce que c'était ce que cherchait à faire l'autre. Mais il ne pouvait pas respecter cette volonté parce que sinon c'était lui-même qui mourrait.

Lorsqu'il vit Nott s'approcher de lui, Zacharias se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il avait l'impression de se comporter comme un foutu gosse ; mais c'était ce qu'il était. On ne voulait pas lui donner ce qu'il demandait et il n'arrivait pas à se tuer lui-même. Dés qu'il avait vu le fuseau de lumière se diriger droit sur lui, il avait compris qu'il était foutu. Et là, on essayait de lui faire croire qu'il avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir mais c'était faux, impossible.

« Laisse-moi quelques jours, Smith. Juste quelques jours. Si tu ne veux pas vivre, alors laisse la chance à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire, d'accord ? Je partirai, et tu pourras alors te tuer si l'envie te dit mais _pas maintenant_. »

Theodore mit le bras du blond autour de son cou et posa celui-ci sur le lit, le drap tâché de sang recouvrant son corps d'une pâleur effrayante. Il s'installa à son tour sur la chaise et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Il en avait assez.

**.**

La nuit tombait et Theodore se trouvait toujours dans la tente. Il était bien décidé à surveiller Smith pour ne pas le laisser faire une connerie qui pouvait les mettre en danger tous les deux. Il voyait les ombres des personnes dehors se refléter sur la tente et les vit courir dans tous les sens mais il n'entendait strictement rien à cause du sort qu'avait lancé Justin.

Intrigué, il décida tout de même de prendre le risque d'aller voir. De toute façon, il avait réussi à assommer Smith avec ses potions et celui-ci dormait d'un sommeil léger, mais il dormait tout de même.

Et jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'oubliera ce qu'il venait de voir.

Ginny Weasley se tenait au centre du cercle que formait la foule, la tête de son frère à ses pieds.


End file.
